Replacement or retrofit windows are installed sometimes as an insert within master frames of existing windows. Alternately, a full frame replacement includes completely removing the existing window frames down to jack studs, and installing the replacement window. The existing windows are constructed of a wide variety of materials, for example, wood, or non-wood type. Conventionally, full frame replacements are best practiced when working with non-wood existing windows. This often requires additional labor and materials to complete the installation compared to the insert replacement method. Traditionally, with the increasing use of vinyl in new construction windows, these windows are mounted to a new house via an integral flange with an integrated J-channel. The window frames mount to the jambs about two inches from the exterior wall, which is about 1-inch to 1¼-inch less than other windows when installed flush with the exterior building wall.
Often, to efficiently replace these windows with replacement windows, a full frame replacement is best practice as the existing window master frames cannot be used and must be completely removed. Typically, the jamb mounting depth (dimension of window interior to exterior wall) is about two inches. A replacement window frame is normally 3¼-inches thick, so it will not fit in the same jamb mounting area. Currently, there are three methods for installing a replacement window when the existing jamb mounting depth is too small to fit the replacement window. The first method includes increasing the jamb mounting area to the interior of the house. If the jamb mounting area is increased to the interior of the home, additional carpentry and finish work is required for, including but not limited to, interior casing or drywall, drywall work, painting, staining, new interior casing and or new window treatments, as the existing window treatments may lose their mounting area on the existing returns. An apparatus, which prevents the need for increasing the jamb mounting area to the interior of the home, is required.
The second method includes extending the jambs with lumber to increase the jamb mounting area to the exterior of the building. If the jamb mounting area is extended to the exterior, this also requires additional carpentry to fabricate new wood jamb extensions inside of the existing house framing and reduces the rough opening size for the new replacement window resulting in a smaller window with less visible glass area. On the exterior, extensive trim work is commonly required, including but not limited to, careful removal and reinstallation of existing siding or cladding to remove the existing window and install new J-channel, trim work required to cover exterior stops and jamb extensions if used. Therefore, an apparatus which prevents the need for increasing the jamb mounting area to the exterior of the home, is required.
The third method includes selecting a replacement window that also has an integral flange and utilizes a similar jamb depth which is again an expensive process. When a replacement window with an integral nail flange is used, there is less interior carpentry work than in other methods since the jamb depth is the same but there is still extensive exterior work that must be done, including but not limited to, careful removal and reinstallation of exterior cladding, and fastening and sealing the new integral nail flange to the building. This cladding removal, frequently vinyl siding, is difficult because if a piece of siding is damaged and needs to be replaced it is difficult to match siding that has faded or may no longer be available from the original manufacturer. Overall, when required the exterior cladding work to remove and reinstall the cladding around every window in the home, around existing landscaping, variable exterior grading, working with scaffolding when required, is very time and cost intensive. An apparatus, which prevents the need for extensive exterior work of the home, is required.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for an apparatus, which prevents the need for increasing the jamb mounting area to the interior of the home. Moreover, there is a need for an apparatus, which prevents the need for increasing the jamb mounting area to the exterior of the home without extensive carpentry and lumber. Furthermore, there is a need for an apparatus, which prevents the need for extensive exterior work of the home.